


Warmth

by Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited DaiSuga, Unrequited IwaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: "Would you warm me up, and in return I'll give you warmth?"





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a somewhat smutty fic, and I hope it's passable? Please give me some tips and comments on how to improve! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy what I've written. It's inspired from a two part doujin called Night Friend and Light Friend. 
> 
> Read End Notes for some omake

> **_"Would you warm me up, and in return I'll give you warmth?"_ **

Grunts, and sounds of skin slapping against each other resonated on the dark room, a quiet whimper can be heard every now and then, followed by a low and silent sob.

The silver haired male bit his lower lip, tears pooling out of his honey golden orbs, gasping for air, he shivered. His nails grazed on the back of the man hovering above him, as the other man let out a growl.

The brown haired man began to lean dangerously close to him, eyes swirling with lust. "You don't have to think of me," he paused, nipping at the shorter male's earlobe "Think of him instead of me." His voice lingered, sending shivers to the other male's whole body.

"P-please...warm me up." The silver haired male muttered, he tried opening his eyes only to be stopped by Oikawa.

"I did not say you can open your eyes," His movements prevented the shorter male to retort. "Just imagine him." He thrusted his hips, smirking at the male's reaction.

"T-tooru..." Tears slowly fell down from his eyes, trailing down to his cheek, the brown haired male stopped, a frown creeped upon his lips, panic filled his eyes, desperately wiping the tears from the silver haired's cheek.

He made the shorter male open his eyes, staring intently, he saw the pain in the male's eyes. "I'm sorry." His words filled with such sincerity as they both hit their release.

* * *

 

As the morning approached in no time, two men lied on a futon meant for one person, bodies pressed against each other, both male relished each other's warmth.

The silver haired male was the first one to wake up, hips a bit sore from last night's endeavor with Oikawa in hopes of forgetting his pathetic feelings for his captain back in high school, as much as he found it petty, both of them seemed to enjoy it.

"Stupidkawa," he muttered seeing the brown haired male shift beside him, curling up to him. "You went too far last night Trashy Oikawa," A frown made its way to his face, "Thank you."  He breathed out as a smile soon replaced his grimmace.

The brown haired male laced his arms around the other male's waist, at first contemplating if he heard correctly. _"Iwa-chan?"_ He was hopeful, maybe if he opened his sleepy eyes he'd saw his bestfriend lying beside him, giving him the warmth he craved for.

With such hope, he finally opened his eyes, instead of gazing at a male with green eyes, he was greeted with swirls of gold and brown, flooded with disappointment, about to turn his back he faltered, he cannot deny the silver haired male a smile- a geunine smile- after all, he wasn't the only one who experienced this pain.

* * *

 

The brown haired male writhed under his skillful yet teasing touch, peppering the male's member with butterfly kisses, he lets out an audible moan as he felt the male looking down on him twitch.

"A-aahh.." The taller male continued to melt under him, feeling he won't last long enough due to Sugawara; the man that looks like an angel, but has a mouth and hands that is skillful as the devil.

Too aroused with silver haired's sounds of slurping and sucking, he bucked his hips, hitting his sweet release, the shorter male pulled away.

The shorter male looked up at him, silver hair glistened with the other male's release, some splattered on his face, he smiled, feeling proud to make the taller male a mess.

With such angelic smile, the sinful vibe surrounding them ceased to exist, Oikawa felt his heartbeat picked up its pace.

* * *

 

How long has he been doing this? Eight? Nine months? A year? Maybe a year and a half?

Time has been long gone forgotten, time seemed to fail in existing when he's with Sugawara, romantic feelings for his bestfriend fading as well.

A smile etched on his face, contented on what him and his bestfriend have.

His heart no longer pounded harshly when his bestfriend gazed longingly on someone else, he was happy, he moved on, it was now platonic. The way it should be.

"Oi! Shittykawa, stop spacing out! You're thinking too much, your brain might explode." The former ace's voice brought his trail of thoughts to a halt.

"H-huh?" Taken aback, he looked confused "Iwa-chan! H-how rude!" He feigned a pained and insulted expression, hand clutching on his shirt, near the side of the heart.

"Why are you smiling anyway, Trashykawa?"

"Is the grand king Tooru in love~?" The pink haired male cooed, the question made him quiet once again, his heart hammered against his chest, a tint of red exploded on his cheeks.

"Well, who is it?" A male with lazy dead eyes pried the question further, nothing seemed to enter Oikawa's mind other than the smile of a certain silver haired man.

* * *

 

His thin pale fingers ghosted on the taller male's body, gasping for air he pulled the male closer, nails continued to claw the other male's back.

Oikawa expected him to moan out captain's name, astonished when he heard the shorter male mewled out his instead.

The silver haired male moaned his name relentlessly, making it sound like a mantra escaping his lips, he begged for more.

The taller male felt too hot, distracted with Sugawara's voice, he picked up his pace, knowing the silver haired male would hit his release anytime soon.

"Say my name," he breathed out pushing deeper, making the male below him squirm. "Louder." It wasn't a request, and he knew Sugawara would comply.

That night, the silver haired male completely andoned his romantic feelings for his former captain.

* * *

 

Sleepily, he stared at the shorter male sleeping soundly beside him, tucking a stray silver lock behind Sugawara's ear, contented, he smiled, admiring the soft features of the silver haired male.

"Fuck," He muttered feeling the shorter male wrapped his arm around his torso, silently snoring. "I'm in love with you, Kou-chan."

Eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile crossed his face. "I'm in love with you too," he paused and caressed Oikawa's cheek. "Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> "Why did it take you too long to answer the door?" The ace grumbled, removing his shoes as the entered the apartment.
> 
> "Sorry Iwa-chan! Makki! I was tidying up!" 
> 
> "You never clean your apartment." The pink haired male interjected, sending the brown haired male a shit eating grin.
> 
> "What if I wanted to?" 
> 
> "Someone is here," Hanamaki continued pushing his buttons further, enjoying the flustered look on their former captain's face. "A special someone, perhaps."
> 
> "Who is she?"
> 
> Flustered, the captain fled away from his former teammates, wishing they would stop prying further.
> 
> An angelic voice brought him back to reality, him half naked, hair still dripping wet from his shower. "Tooru, who's at the door?"
> 
> The brown haired's former teammates noticed the fairly familiar voice, shocked with their discovery.


End file.
